1. Technical Field
The field relates to operating systems, software applications and user interface devices, and, more particularly, to a system, method, apparatus or non-transitory computer program product for displaying a graphical user interface that allows a plurality of windows and/or applications to be viewed and/or manipulated concurrently.
2. Background
Applications are commonly used with computational devices, such as, laptops, smartphones, tablet computing devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. Applications allow a user to access information sources, webpages, games, and other virtual tools. Applications are usually accessed and viewed one at a time; however, recent trends in computing devices have prompted the user to incorporate multiple applications into a common environment on his or her respective computing device (multitasking).
In one example of operating a computing device, a user may access a webpage from the Internet and download text and/or images to their smartphone. When accessing the web page, the user may select a particular desktop icon, such as a browser icon, and launch a particular application, such as a browser application. Once the user has navigated to his or her favorite source of information or their desired webpage, the user may desire to access other applications concurrently while reading or interfacing with the accessed webpage.
However, the above-noted multitasking operation may become complicated when selecting one application, de-selecting or minimizing that same application, and proceeding to access a second application concurrent with the operation of the first application. Closing an application requires the application to be reopened before it can be resumed. Minimizing, reopening and/or re-executing an application slows the user's ability to re-access that same application at a later time. Furthermore, the limited viewing space on the newer pocket and travel-sized display devices requires increasingly simple and prompt viewing options for the users' satisfaction.